Weekend Chests
(2017-02-24) Legendary Hype Weekend (---) * Sasha the Fierce Warrior * Artaxes, the Lion * Thalia, the Thunder King * Merci, the Mad Wizard * Broot .... (2017-03-03) Crafting Hangover (---) * The Washed Up Hermit * Larry the Leprechaun * Rocky the Rockstar * Prince Sal, the Merman * Fire Phoenix .... (2017-03-10) Party harder (---) * Jim the Lumberjack * Kyle the Party Bro * Detective Kaine * Leerion, the Royal Dwarf * Nate Dragon .... (2017-03-17) St. Patricks Weekend (---) * The Bush Whacker * Groklok the Orc * Kyle the Party Bro * Larry the Leprechaun * Brogon, Prince of Dragons .... (2017-03-24) Arch Nemesis Weekend (chest with monocle and 'evil' mustache) * Emo Werewolf * Jason, Master of Shadows * Artaxes, the Lion * Littlefoot * The Bat Billionaire .... (2017-04-07) Candy Celebration (simple wooden chest, the lid decorated with blue and green gummy candies) * Pilot Pam * Jack O'Lantern * Dark Gryphon * King Reginald IV * Merci, the Mad Wizard .... (2017-04-14) Easter Feasting (---) * RoboRabbit * The Washed Up Hermit * Khouri, the Witch Doctor * Princess Val the Mermaid * Nate Dragon .... (2017-04-21) April Showers (chest picture needed grass covered chest): Contains loot for (Optional: picture of the chest crusaders lineup) * Karen, the Cat Teenager * Mister the Monkey * Natalie Dragon * Sarah, the Collector * Thalia, the Thunder King .... (2017-04-28) Misfit Management (chest picture needed tie wearing chest): Contains loot for (Optional: picture of the chest crusaders lineup) * Jim the Lumberjack * Sasha the Fierce Warrior * RoboTurkey * Pete the Carney * Artaxes, the Lion .... (2017-05-05) A Potent Premiere (chect picture needed golden with green button or LED on the lock): Contains loot for (Optional: picture of the chest crusaders lineup) * Emo Werewolf * Detective Kaine * Broot * Dark Gryphon * Robbie Raccoon .... (2017-05-12) Amusing Objectives Of Doom (chest picture needed wooden chest with a blue balloon): Contains loot for (Optional: picture of the chest crusaders lineup) * The Bush Whacker * Veronica, the Android Archer * Gold Panda * Fire Phoenix * The Exterminator .... (2017-05-19) A Troublesome Temple (chest picture needed chest with one green vine): Contains loot for: * Serpent King Draco * The Princess * Khouri, the Witch Doctor * Montana James * Prince Sal, the Merman .... (2017-05-26) Squaaaaak! (chest picture needed chest that looks a bit like a parrot): Contains loot for: * Danni the Daring Damsel * Natalie Dragon * Jason, Master of Shadows * Sarah, the Collector * Polly the Parrot .... (2017-06-02) A Talented Bunch (yellow chest with multiple gold star medal ribbons in red, blue & green) * Jim the Lumberjack * Detective Kaine * Drizzle the Dark Elf * Katie the Cupid * Merci, the Mad Wizard .... (2017-06-09) British Invasion (the chest lid has a flawed union jack design and the lock is a gray two toned mask) * Warwick the Warlock * Gold Panda * Prince Sal, the Merman * Queen Siri * Thalia, the Thunder King .... (2017-06-16) Making New Friends (chest: pink chest with handshake and Smiley) Contains loot for: * Karen, the Cat Teenager * Sasha the Fierce Warrior * Grandmora * Dark Gryphon * The Shadow Queen .... (2017-06-23) They Came From Above (chest: riveted metal box with a space logo and blue glow from inside) * The Bush Whacker * President Billy Smithsonian * Jason, Master of Shadows * Fire Phoenix * Kizlblyp, the Alien Traitor .... (2017-07-01) It's Canada, Eh? (chest: Canada flag coloured chest with 'log' decoration and a maple leaf lock) * Slisiblyp, the Alien Scientist * Jim the Lumberjack * The Princess * Khouri, the Witch Doctor * Red, the Ace Pilot .... (2017-07-08) A Time To Strike (chest: blue chest with lightning and St. Elmo's fire) * Serpent King Draco * Mister the Monkey * Artaxes, the Lion * King Reginald IV * Greyskull the Pirate .... (2017-07-15) "Heatwaves are Coming" (chest: waxy looking melting chest) * The Princess * Brogon, Prince of Dragons * Leerion, the Royal Dwarf * Prince Sal, the Merman * Thalia, the Thunder King .... (2017-07-22) "The Cliffhanger" (chest: dark blue with 'stay tuned' text and a remote control) * RoboQueen * Sasha the Fierce Warrior * Zombie Winter * Merci, the Mad Wizard * Nate Dragon .... (2017-07-28) A Challenger Appears (iron fastened wood beams, with a metal 'c' shield plaque) * The Bush Whacker * Emo Werewolf * Mindy the Mime * Detective Kaine * Fright-o-Tron 4000 .... (2017-08-18) Time of Doom (violet green chest with dim yellow lights and a clown face on the lid) * Warwick the Warlock * Jason, Master of Shadows * Khouri, the Witch Doctor * RoboSanta * Gloria, the Good Witch .... (2017-09-08) Cooling Down (blue bottom with icicles and a wooden lid with a sun and 3 sweatdrops) * Sally the Succubus * Bernard the Bartender * Artaxes, the Lion * Thalia, the Thunder King * Ilsa, the Insane Wizard .... (2017-09-15) The Schoolhouse Shuffle (red chest with simple flower pattern and a star shaped lock) * The Bush Whacker * Karen, the Cat Teenager * Natalie Dragon * Prince Sal, the Merman * Mr. Boggins, the Substitute .... (2017-09-22) Autumn's Inauguration (red+green chest with a leaf shaped lock and various autumn leafs plastered to it) * Willy the Weregoat * Dark Gryphon * Gold Panda * The Exchange Student * Nate Dragon .... (2017-09-29) Tier 2 Dominance (blue chest with boxing gloves and golden eagle emblem around the lock) * Jim the Lumberjack * Karl the Kicker * Momma Kaine * Sarah, the Collector * Eiralon, the Blood Mage .... (2017-10-06) The Fun Never Ends (red lidded chest with vertically striped bottom and jeweled golden bands + clown face with purple eyelids) * The Washed Up Hermit * Mister the Monkey * Pete the Carney * Queen Siri * Merci, the Mad Wizard